Bekas Susu
by DaeMinJae
Summary: Mingyu hanya mengecup bibir Wonwoo yang terdapat bekas dari susu yang ia minumnya tadi. /Meanie fanfiction. fluff


**Bekas Susu**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **((Warn!))**

 **Gaje; fluff; drabble; sangat pendek; terlalu basa-basi; boys love; typos; PG-13**

 **DaeMinJae present**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang segar, sedikit cahaya matahari yang merambat melalui tirai jendela kamar. Suara kucing yang mengeong itu mencoba membangunkan sang pemilik yang masih terlelap dengan pulasnya. Kucing itu menggeliat mengusap-usapkan bulunya diwajah sang pemilik.

Sang pemilik itu mengerang, terganggu akan usapan bulu dari kucingnya. Sang pemilik mengerjapkan matanya, pemuda itu merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, diikuti kucingnya yang naik keatas dadanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus tubuh kucingnya yang berbulu lebat.

"Pagi ming-ku sayang" suara serak nan berat itu memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi hanya terdengar bunyi pendingin ruangan dan detak jam dinding putih dikamar itu.

Kucing itu mengeong senang mendengar sapaan pemiliknya. Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong kucingnya.

Ia menaruh kucingnya itu dikarpet yang terbuat dari benang sintetis yang cukup lembut ketika digunakan berbaring. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dari kulkas, ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok tinggi dengan apron hijau tosca yang menempel ditubuhnya. Tapi kemudian ia tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali ke niat awalnya. Sosok itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara kulkas yang dibuka.

"Pagi Wonwoo hyung" sapanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Pagi gyu" balas Wonwoo, dan meneguk air dari botol minumnya. Ia mengarahkan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju meja makannya. Mendudukkan pantatnya disana dan menopang dagunya menatap Mingyu yang tengah berkutat dengan kompor itu. Mata sayunya yang masih sedikit-sedikit terpejam karena mengantuk.

Ia melihat punggung lebar kekasihnya yang sudah sering pergi kemari tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali, biasanya sih kekasihnya itu akan menidurkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo diranjang tunggal dan sempit itu. Wonwoo akan terbangun ketika telinga sensitifnya itu mendengar suara derit ranjang.

Ketika ia menoleh, Mingyu akan menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangan yang lain itu akan mengusak rambutnya lembut. Mingyu akan berbisik, 'tidurlah kembali sayang'. Wonwoo akan merona dikeadaannya yang mengantuk. Mingyu akan melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mata Wonwoo ketika ia rasa Wonwoo sudah terlelap kembali, dan menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei, aku tahu aku seksi hyung" celetuk Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersentak dari acara -menatap punggung lebar Mingyu- dan segera duduk normal seraya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Wonwoo dari sudut matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka atau sekalian mandi dulu hyung" Ucap Mingyu dan dibalas anggukan. Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Mingyu melanjutkan acara memasak sarapannya. Sesaat setelah selesai, Mingyu meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng dan dua gelas berisi jus jeruk. Mingyu menatap masakannya itu puas, ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tv sekalian menunggu Wonwoo yang sedang mandi.

Mingyu duduk diatas karpet dan menatap kucing Wonwoo yang bernama Ming. Ia terkekeh mengingat bagaimana dulu Wonwoo uring-uringan hanya karena bingung menamai anak kucing lucu yang dia temukan dipinggir jalan. Ia bahkan menelponnya berkali-kali untuk meminta saran nama.

Dari semua nama yang ia sarankan itu ditolak. Mingyu sampai jengah terhadap Wonwoo. Untung Wonwoo itu kekasihnya, kalau dia itu Seokmin -teman sepermainannya- atau Minghao -tetangganya- pasti sudah ia pukul.

Mingyu yang kesal waktu itu langsung mengatakan dari seberang telpon, "Kenapa tidak kau beri nama Ming atau Gyu saja? Hitung-hitung sebagai pengobat rindu jika aku tidak bisa menemuimu".

Tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi Mingyu waktu itu, saat Wonwoo menyetujuinya. Mulutnya menganga, matanya melebar. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatapnya horror. Alay sedikit tidak apa-apa, jujur karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak ada niatan modus.

Kembali lagi, Mingyu meraih tubuh Ming yang tengah berguling kesana kemari. Ia mengelus tubuh kucing itu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ming. Mengosokkan hidungnya ke hidung basah kucing saking gemasnya.

"Mingyu kemari!" Panggil Wonwoo dari arah dapur.

Mingyu meninggalkan Ming kembali dan beranjak kedapur kembali. Ia melihat Wonwoo yang berpakaian sangat manis, dengan sweater keabuan beserta celana jeans pendek diatas lutut itu membuat Mingyu menegak ludahnya.

Mingyu segera menggeleng dan mendudukkan diri dikursi depan Wonwoo. Mereka menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang, hanya suara sendok dan piring yang beradu.

Mingyu sekali-sekali melirik kearah Wonwoo yang entah memiliki kesan seksi saat memasukkan sendok penuh nasi itu kedalam mulutnya, bibir tipis yang bergerak mengunyah itu menjadi pusat perhatian Mingyu.

Apalagi saat kunyahan itu sudah lembut dan Wonwoo menelannya. Jakun itu bergerak naik turun yang membuat Mingyu kembali menegak ludahnya. Matanya mengerling kearah Wonwoo, entah, Mingyu tidak sadar, itu kekuatan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Matanya berganti mengerjap lucu ketika Wonwoo terdiam menatapnya dengan posisi tengah meminum jus nya. Perlahan pipi Wonwoo memerah lebih merah dari pada yang tadi.

Ehm,

Mingyu berdehem, untuk kembali mengalihkan suasana yang tiba-tiba panas dan sedikit canggung. Matanya melirik lagi kearah Wonwoo. Tapi fokusnya berubah kearah gelas jus Wonwoo yang masih tersisa banyak.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggeleng cepat, "Aku ingin susu". Alis Mingyu terangkat sebelah, tumben sekali Wonwoo ingin meminum susu, biasanya ia akan menolak jika diberi susu.

"Baiklah, setelah selesai akan kubuatkan" Katanya. Ia mengesampingkan rasa herannya. Ia punya prinsip yaitu; apapun jika itu untuk Wonwoo.

"Baiklah"

Wonwoo segera memakan makanannya cepat. Namun segera ditegur Mingyu untuk pelan-pelan saja karena mereka tidak sedang berburu-buru.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, piring dan gelas itu segera Mingyu cuci. Kenapa bukan Wonwoo? Ya kan dia orang yang malas, kalau pekerjaan seperti ini diberikan kepadanya nanti tidak akan cepat selesai. Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menunggu diruang tv daripada disini.

Mingyu datang dengan segelas susu putih dan mangkuk kecil yang isinya juga susu. Ia menaruh mangkuk itu dikarpet dekat Ming. Dan menyodorkan gelasnya kearah Wonwoo yang sedang duduk menyandar disofa. Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi taring unyu miliknya.

Wonwoo segera meneguk susu itu sampai habis, mungkin terhitung cepat bagi orang awam. Tapi bagi Mingyu itu seperti sudah diatus menjadi slow motion, yang membuatnya kembali terlena.

Ia terpaku melihat Wonwoo yang selesai minum dan meninggalkan bekas susu putih diatas bibirnya. Ia semakin terpaku ketika lidah Wonwoo yang bergerak untuk menjilat bekas itu. Namun secepat cahaya, Mingyu segera menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan langsung bertubrukan dengan bibirnya.

Chup

Hanya mengecup tidak lebih, rasa manis susu itu menjalar, obsidian hitam Wonwoo itu membulat kaget dengan perbuatan Mingyu. Tangannya semakin erat memegang gelas bekas susunya.

Mingyu menggerakkan bibirnya ketika sudah lama terdiam dalam kecupan itu, lidah Mingyu terjulur untuk menjilat bekas susunya. Rasa manis semakin terasa diindra pengecap Mingyu, membuatnya tersenyum tipis disela kecupan itu.

Mingyu melepas kecupannya dan kembali tersenyum lebar kearah Wonwoo yang sudah merah sekali. Mingyu mengusak rambut hitam Wonwoo. Dan menarik gelas yang dipegang erat oleh Wonwoo dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mencucinya.

"Terima kasih morning kiss nya sayang" Ujar Mingyu yang segaja dikeraskan. Itu membuat Wonwoo semakin memerah, dalam batinnya ia mengumpat 'kenapa mingyu itu sering sekali mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan sih'.

Tanpa mereka sadari sosok kucing yang tadi menikmati susu miliknya itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan senang dan mengeong keras.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **(1) Halo! Saya membawa fict baru yang jelek ya sepertinya. Maafkan, aku sering stuck kalo soal kalimat. Dan ini ngebut bikinnya.**

 **(2) Ide cerita ini berasal dari katam alias Hoshilhouette pas di grup waktu dulu itu.**

 **(3) Untuk Rulebreaker saya masih mengerjakannya, jujur saya setiap nulis itu ga bisa banyak word sehari :")**

 **(4) Happy birthday my beloved Jeon Wonwoo, Wonu ku sayang, wonu ku cinta, yang bikin aku kangen sekali akhir-akhir ini. Aku harap kalian (meanie) bisa bikin moment terbaru buat menyenangkan hati ini! (Ini terkabul sumpah! Aku nulis ini tgl 16)**

 **(5) Saya baper sekali melihat video cuplikan dvd boys wish concert. Saya pengen cepet-cepet punya lah.**

 **(6) Mau berteman dengan si anak curut ini? siapa tau nanti jodoh /ga.**

 **Bisa di add saja line saya; kcauliaa**

 **Sragen, 16 Juli 2016**


End file.
